arnold y lila
by Constanza Baskerville
Summary: Ellos son el uno para el otro ¿No? Como el mantecado y el jarabe de fresa...Capi nuevo!
1. Chapter 1

"Lila es tan bonita" Arnold pensó como la miró del otro lado desde el otro lado del salón."Bonita, inteligente, dulce, amable" Ella simplemente era tan perfecta. Todo de ella era perfecto. Su cabello era tan bonito, tan brillante y esa música. Sentía esa misma música que sentía con Ruth. Solo que esta vez era más intensa, más bonita y más dulce. Y esa fragancia a Vainilla, esa fragancia tan exquisita que…

— ¡Arnold!

— ¿Uhh?

— ¡Despiértate Cabeza de Balón! ¡No tengo todo el día para verte soñar con la señorita perfección—Helga le dijo agresivamente.

—Uhh lo siento Helga yo solo…

— ¡Cállate tonto! Solo Escucha y sigue mis explicaciones Recuerda que tienes que terminar el trabajo para el Lunes.

— ¿Tengo?

Helga rió sarcásticamente lo cuál provoco que Arnold la mirase disgustado —Por supuesto que si tarado tengo un especial de luchas en televisión esperándome ¿Acaso piensas que me pasare el fin de semana en tu cochina casa de huéspedes ayudándote a hacer la tarea?

* * *

—Y luego rió y me dijo "Por supuesto que no pelmaso"—Arnold relató molesto mientras gesticuló con los brazos.

—Cielos viejo esa Helga tiene una habilidad especial para hacerte enojar—Gerard le comento a su amigo—Es una mala suerte que te haya tocado trabajar con ella en el proyecto.

Ambos ya habían salido de la escuela y se dirigían a sus casas o bueno…por lo menos Arnold.

—Si realmente lo es ¡Estoy cansado de ser siempre el objeto de sus bromas y de sus burlas desde que íbamos a jardín de infantes!

Mientras Arnold iba hablando el arrugo sus puños en ira, realmente estaba enojado…

—Oye—Dijo Gerard poniendo un hombro consolador sobre su hombro—Mira el lado bueno Viejo al menos no tendrás que verla durante el fin de semana.

—Sí, supongo que tienes razón—Arnold dijo ya más tranquilo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Podía estar tranquilo el fin de semana sin pensar en verle la cara a Helga G. Pataki lo cuál era bastante bueno. Y además el trabajo no era tan difícil, es decir solo era un pequeño trabajo de investigación y una poesía para literatura ¿Qué tan malo podría ser?

— ¡Oye viejo! Creo que daré la vuelta por aquí—Él dijo deteniéndose en una esquina.

— ¿No vas a tu casa?—Arnold preguntó curioso.

Gerard solo sonrió con picardía como dijo orgulloso—Tengo que reunirme con cierta japonesita que me tiene loco.

Arnold sonrió a sabiendas de quien se trataba .Phoebe y Gerard se habían puesto de novios hace poquito. Y estaban disfrutando de un tierno romance infantil de típica parejita de nueve años. Realmente se veían lindos juntos. Ahora seguramente el iba a su casa a pasar la tarde con ella.

—Suerte con Phoebe—Dijo mientras hicieron su saludo con los pulgares.

—No la necesitaré—Gerard dijo con seguridad como se alejó corriendo alegremente.

Arnold sonrió a sí mismo como camino pensativo. "El trabajo de investigación es fácil pero.. ¿Cómo voy a escribir ese poema? Yo nunca he sido bueno para esas cosas tal vez si…

— ¡Ouch!—El se quejo en voz alta como chocó contra alguien.

—Lo siento—Una voz conocida dijo amablemente.

El miró hacia arriba y vió de quien se trataba.

— ¡Lila!

—Hola Arnold—Ella dijo amablemente—Estoy tan apenada por haber chocado contra ti.

* * *

Phoebe miró su reloj a la espera de Gerard mientras escuchaba a Helga hablar.

—Te juro Phoebe. —Ella declaró alterada —Cada vez que intento acercarme e intento ser buena con él mi perverso lado matón gana y terminó tratando terriblemente al mantecado.

Phoebe frunció el seño —¿Lo terminas tratando mal?

—Sí pero yo no tengo la culpa completa quiero decir quizá no sería tan mala si Arn… digo mantecado no estuviera todo el tiempo mirando a jarabe de fresa.

—Aja—Phoebe asintió como anotó en una pequeña libreta lo que Helga decia.—¿Y Helga no pensaste en decirle a Mantecado lo que sientes?

— ¡No! ¿Estás loca? No podría volver a mirarlo a la cara si él me rechaza.

Phoebe suspiró pesadamente .Aunque aun no sabía quién era ese tal "Mantecado" del que Helga hablaba , por lo que ella había contado ella podía deducir que era uno de los _tantos chicos a los que ella a menudo trataba mal, que media entre 1,54 y 1,62_ y que definitivamente gustaba de otra chica.

Helga había gustado de él desde hacía ya bastantes años y ella era probablemente la primera persona a la que le había contado…

— ¡Necesito un consejo Phoebe!— Ella dijo desesperadamente mientras la agarro por los hombros y la sacudió—¡Un consejo urgente!

—Bueno, haber…—Phoebe dijo una vez que Helga la soltó mientras puso un dedo pensativo en su quijada.

—¡LO NECESITO AHORA!

—Bueno, yo creo que deberías…

— ¡Hola Phoebe!—Una nueva voz llamó contenta.

Ambas voltearon para ver a Gerard de pie.

—Ah Hola Helga—Gerard saludo en un tono bastante menos entusiasta a la otra chica que estaba en la habitación

—¡Gerard!—Phoebe grito contenta como corrió a abrazarlo.

"¡Que nauseas!"Helga pensó para sí misma— ¿Qué haces aquí Geraldo?

El la miró con cierto fastidio como respondió—Vengo a visitar a mi novia, Helga ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

—Pues no… no lo tengo es solo que creo que mi amiga pudo conseguirse algo mejor que el mejor amigo del cabeza de balón. —Ella dijo.

Las palabras solo eran habladas boca para afuera .Obviamente no pensaba así, en el fondo le agradaba el cabeza de cepillo. Él se parecía un poco a ella en ciertos aspectos, bueno en ciertos…

—Bueno, yo me voy—Helga volvió a hablar—Supongo que nos vernos mañana ¿No Phees?

Helga sonrió y se dirigió a la puerta.

— ¡Helga!—Ella volteó y enfrentó a su amiga que la llamaba.

—¿Qué pasa Pheebs?

Ella sonrió—Te doy mi consejo, acerca de mantecado

Helga sonrió.

Gerard solo lució confundido —¿Quién es mantecado?

Phoebe al parecer no lo escucho y siguió hablando —Mira Helga quizá suene duro pero creo que tienes que olvidarlo.

Helga miró hacia abajo un poco triste —¿Olvidarlo?

—¿De qué hablan?—Pregunto Gerard de repente

—Si Helga—Respondió Phoebe ignorando la pregunta de Gerard una vez más —Hay muchos otros alimentos y además a él le gusta el jarabe de fresa.

— ¿Jarabe de fresa? ¿Acaso estamos hablando de alimentos?

— ¿Cómo voy a hacerlo Phoebe?

—Hallaras la forma, eres explosiva y dulce—Phoebe dijo con una sonrisa. — como los pop rock

Helga sonrió de vuelta al comentario de su amiga —Muchas gracias Phoebe. —Ella le dijo mientras se encamino hasta la puerta.

—No hay de qué—Phoebe contesto

—Ahh y apropósito—Ella le dijo antes de marcharse—No comas mucho chocolate, te puedes empachar.

Phoebe solo se sonrojó como vio partir a su amiga.

Una vez que Gerard y ella quedaron solos ella se rio al escucharlo preguntar— ¿Acaso Tienes chocolates?


	2. Chapter 2

"¿Olvidar a Arnold?" Helga camino por la vereda mientras reflexionaba las palabras de su amiga ¿Qué clase de cruel y absurda broma era esta? Helga sabía que no podía vivir sin amar a nadie… pero tal vez podría amar a otra persona que no sea Arnold…

—¡Oh destino incierto! —Sin darse cuenta grito y las personas que estaban alrededor se dieron vuelta y la miraron,lo que provoco que ella se pusiera colorada y empezase a caminar mas rápido.

¿Quien podía reemplazar a la única persona que alegro su vida desde la primera vez que se conocieron?

"Eres explosiva y dulce, como los Pop Rocks…" Helga abrió grandes los ojos y dejo de caminar un segundo.

—¡Eso es…Helga vieja amiga ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes? Solo tengo que encontrar un alimento que vaya de acuerdo a mi personalidad y así olvidare a Mant- a Arnold para siempre! Mmm Veamos…—Dijo Helga con tono aburrido mientras miró a su alrededor.

—Albondigas de carne…No—Casualmente Harold había pasado al lado de Helga y le llamo la atención escucharla hablar de comida. —¡Justo que tenia hambre! —Se quejó él y siguió caminando…

—Gaseosa Yahoo…—Cuando Helga dijo eso Stinky paso a su lado pero Helga apenas lo había visto

"Tal vez no sabría mal con los Pop Rocks…" Pensó y Sonrió un poco.

—¡Hola Helga! —Stinky saludo.

— ¡Muere Apestoso! —Le contestó agresivamente y siguió caminando a paso enojado. Stinky se sorprendió y frunció los hombros sin entender bien que había pasado.

—Zanahorias…No

Eugene pasó a su lado

— Bananas…No, Frijoles, pudin de manzana…Berenjenas…Vino Francés—De repente Helga volteo y se dio cuenta que Rhonda había pasado justo a su lado. —¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !

Arnold y Lila voltearon un instante.

—¿Escuchaste eso, Arnold? —Dijo Lila un poco asustada

—Seguramente fue solo el viento—Le aseguro él despreocupado y Lila sonrió.

Helga escucho las voces conocidas, y se escondió detrás de una pared…Alli estaban a unos cuantos metros Arnold y Lila…

—Cielos, Arnold. Habria jurado que ese fue el grito de una persona asustada. Tal vez alguien necesite ayuda.

—No. Lila—Dijo Arnold intentando calmarla.Él no se había dado cuenta tampoco Lila pero la mirada de Arnold se había transformado en la de un tonto enamorado al ver la preocupación de su compañera por los demás.

Desde donde estaba, Helga apretó los dientes. —Maldita Señorita Perfección. ¡Ella siempre tan buena!—Dijo con sarcasmo mientras movió sus brazos, burlonamente. Rápidamente Helga después de hacer esto sacó su medallón de Arnold y lo miro con pasión mientras recitó — ¡Oh Arnold! Mi queridimo Arnold ¿Cómo es que Yo,Helga G. Pataki he llegado a pensar que podría cambiarte por un nuevo amor superficial? ¡Qué ingenuidad, que desesperación! Descuida amado mio, que no te olvidaré ¡Espera, espera por mí, Mi príncipe de cabellos Dorados por el momento en que te confesare mis sentimientos por ti mi más preciado …—Helga abrió grande sus ojos y se detuvo en ese momento. Temió por un instante que alguien la haya escuchado. Pero, El único que la escucho fue la persona que respiraba detrás de ella, Brainy. Helga lo golpeó y lo miro con enojo unos segundos .Cuando algo que dijo Lila volvió a llamar su atención volteo de inmediato y siguió escuchando su conversación. Brainy aprovechando la distracción se levanto y se fue caminando. Estaba bien solo le dolía la mejilla que Helga le había golpeado, la que el acaricio con mucho cariño mientras se fue.

— ¡Vaya Arnold. No puedo creer que Helga haya sido tan grosera de no ayudarte con el proyecto de Literatura!

—Emm, sí, supongo. Creo que en el fondo a mi no me sorprende tanto, Lila—Dijo Arnold mientras se rasco la cabeza un tanto incomodo.

Helga abrió la boca sorprendida desde donde estaba.

—Si quieres podría ayudarte con el proyecto —Dijo Lila y le apuntó una mirada que desde el punto de vista de Arnold le pareció bastante seductora.

—Me gustaría Mucho. —Dijo Arnold interesado. Había vuelto a poner la mirada de tonto enamorado. Helga estaba disgustada.

…

—No lo sé ¿Crees que este sea un ambiente adecuado para estudiar? —Arnold miro a su alrededor evidentemente preocupado.

—Claro que sí, Arnold—Lila contesto alegremente—Nuestras casas nos quedan lejos y vengo a menudo a tomar mantecado aquí. Puedo invitar yo si es que tienes problemas con el dinero.

Arnold se sonrojo. La verdad era que él se había olvidado su dinero en casa esta mañana. Lila se quito la mochila de la espalda mientras se sentó tranquilamente en una de las mesas y saco uno de sus se sentó al frente de ella,sus mejillas aun seguían coloradas.

En verdad estaba apenado. Esta era una situación de esas la que preferiría que nadie lo viese.

— ¡Oye Viejo!

— ¡Santos Cielos! —Arnold apoyo sus brazos y su cabeza sobre la mesa pero Lila apenas lo noto. Ella solo se puso de pie esperando que Phoebe y Gerald se acerquen a saludarlos.

—Veo que hemos venido al mismo lugar ¿No es asi? —Dijo su amigo con picardia.

Arnold solo pudo contestarle con una incómoda sonrisa. Pero Gerald ni siquiera percibió que su amigo estaba incomodo.

—He oído que los mantecados de aquí son excelentes—Dijo Phoebe con entusiasmo— Podríamos sentarnos en la misma mesa y compartirlo juntos si es que quieren ¿No?

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con la grandiosa idea de Phoebe quien siguió sonriendo amablemente,cuando de repente escucho a alguien chistar.

—Pheebs…—Susurró esa voz—Phoebe miro a su alrededor y vio a Helga oculta detrás de la pared que llevaba a los baños.

Sigilosamente intento ir allí sin que los demás se dieran cuenta.

—¿Phoebe? — Ella volteó y vio a Arnold ,que había sido quien la llamo,parado y detrás de ellos Lila y Gerald. Estaban apunto de ir a elegir los sabores.

—Emm…jijiji— Phoebe rio nerviosa —¡Tengo que ir al baño unos segundos…e-enseguida vuelvo!

—Pero estamos a punto de elegir nuestros mantec-

—¡Lo sé! —Phoebe Interrumpió a Gerald—Pide el mío sabor Chocolate.

—No me he lavado las manos antes de ir a pedir los sabores…—Dijo Lila tranquilamente—Podría ir cont-

—¡NO! —Grito Phoebe , cosa que dejo mudo a los tres—Quiero decir…jejeje no me gusta ir al baño cuando estoy con otras personas…ya sabes vejiga ruidosa…Ahora con permiso. —Dijo Ella y se fue corriendo.

Ella desapareció de su vista, pero los tres quedaron en silencio con los ojos grandes y la boca abierta.

…

Mientras tanto, en el baño…

—¡Pheebs necesito tu ayuda!

...

**A/N**: ¡No puedo creer que por fin he retomado mi historia! En verdad me sentía muy mal de verla inconclusa pero no se me ocurría una manera de continuarla y tampoco quería arruinar mi trabajo anterior,escribiendo algo que no sentía...

Hay algo que quiero aclararles...Bueno los "Pop Rocks" o "caramelo con chasquidos" (como probablemente me refiera a ellos en el proximo capi) es un caramelo el dulce se introduce en la boca libera esas partículas al contacto con la saliva, que producen sonido y una sensación de explosión y efervescencia. (Para los que no sabia a lo que me refería ) Lo que pasa es que no sabia bien como se lo llamaba en general aqui en America latina asi que puse directamente el nombre en Ingles ...

En fin,el proximo capi va a ser el ultimo: La eleccion de sabores,el plan de Phoebe y Helga y el Gran Final

¡Nos vemos Pronto! ¡Y No olviden dejar sus comentarios si les gusto la historia. !

¡Exitos a todos!


End file.
